Sherlock Holmes and the case of the missing TARDIS
by Janie Oaks
Summary: Sherlock and John are woken suddenly by a broken down blue box with a man appears in their living room. Now the three of them have to fix it before it's too late. They will risk their lives, crossing some strange aliens, and Moriarty more than once. Teaming up with enemies and finding out that not all friends are trustworthy, will Sherlock and John survive? Yes, there is Johnlock.
1. One

Sherlock paced in his living room, sneaking glances whenever he could at John Watson, who was asleep, curled into a small ball on the couch. Just above him, was the smile face that he painted 4 years ago from one case he and John had. He saw John's short intake of breath, and small movement of his foot. Sherlock smiled. That always meant that Watson was dreaming of him. But lately when wasn't he. They had just made their relationship public, and they weren't getting eaten by the press. Sherlock didn't care all that much, but the stress it was putting John in. Sherlock stopped pacing, and tilted his head to the side. John was starting to take quicker intakes of breath. He turned to face Sherlock, and he frowned as he saw John frown in his sleep. Frowning in your sleep was never a good sign. It usually meant you were having a bad dream.

Sherlock sat down in his chair, put his head in his hands. He hated to admit it, but the press were getting to him too. Business wasn't as hopping since his fall from the building, but he hadn't had a client in over a month. He opened his phone, scrolling through his texts. His last one was from Mycroft, at least 6 months old. He flipped it shut in frustration. He needed a case. It was like a cigarette. He could go for a while without it as long as he small doses each day. John's "time" with his was enough. But he was slowly loosing the little sanity he had left.

Suddenly, there was a low whistle. John and Sherlock were standing up in a flash, John going for his gun. In between the two men, a blue police box started to form, but before it could entirely, the whistling sound started to make more of grinding sound. The door flapped open, and a tall, thin man poured out, falling on the floor. The box started to grind again, and then disappeared completely, leaving the man lying face down on the floor in front of them.

"Sherlock..." John said warningly, but Sherlock waved him aside. He was almost jumping in the air. Just what he needed! A case! John and Sherlock helped the man up, and too a seat.

His coat was a nice tailored, so this man had to be rich from his parlor tricks like the one he saw just a moment ago. His hair was flipped up, so everyone could see his face. He was probably well known, and he wanted to be noticed when he could. His pants were clean, and his shoes were shining. This man kept proper hygiene, and had a nice first hand job.

The man stuck out his hand, "Hello mates, I'm the Doctor."

Sherlock nodded, looking at the hand in disgust. Human contact wasn't necessary, no matter how much John pushed it. The man brought back his hand, and took out a wallet. "My identifications are right here-"

"Oh put that away," Sherlock said, waving the paper from his face, "No I.D. is needed. So you are a doctor. What is your name. Derek, Devin?"

"Oh, just the Doctor." The man said, looking around in his pockets.

John side stepped, looking the man up and down, "Just the Doctor?"

"Just the Doctor. I know that you" he pointed to Sherlock, "Are the world renounced Sherlock Holmes, and you," he turned over to John, "Are his quirky sidekick, John Watson."

Sherlock put a hand on John shoulder, reassuring him that he was no sidekick. "You must heard wrong. For the past few months, 6 to be exact, he's been my boyfriend. He is my partner in solving crimes."

The Doctor nodded, and started to look around the house. "Nice place you have here. What is it that you do exactly?"

John stepped away from Sherlock, and toward the Doctor, "You come prancing in here with some washed up magic trick, call me a sidekick, walk around a house we didn't even invite you in, and ask us what _we _do? How about we ask you who you are? What is your business?"

"Well, I was in my Tardis, when it started to act out of sorts. Weeeeeeeeeellll it was more of a monthly thing that happens, but I can handle it. Weeeeeeeellll I don't know when it comes, and I guess I landed here. Appropriate too." He sat down on the couch, crossing his legs.

Sherlock looked the man over. His deductions were wrong. How could that be so? His deductions were never wrong! He could predict every human's present, past, and future, just by one look, unless. "I know it made be rude of asking, but apparently, I've been called rude everywhere. So, here it is. Are you human?"

The Doctor laughed, "Me, human? Good god no! If I was human, I wouldn't be traveling around in a blue police box, now would I?"

John and Sherlock exchanged glances. This man was either a nut job, or worse, he was telling the truth.


	2. Two

It didn't take long for the Doctor to tell Sherlock and Watson where he was from, what he was called, and what the Tardis was. When he was finished, Sherlock paced back and forth, his hands together.

The Doctor looked at Watson, "He does that a lot," Watson explained, looking at his confused boyfriend.

Sherlock suddenly stopped, "NOTHING MAKES SENSE" He got up in the Doctor's face, "I can't say who you are, what type of person who you are! How?" He straightened and look over at Watson, "How is this possible? Aliens? Tardis's? Doctors? I can't deduce at all?" He started to walk back and forth quickly, making Watson look at him oddly, "How, I need answers. ACH!"

Watson knew it was time to step in. He put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder, forcing him to stop, "How about a cup of tea?"

Sherlock looked at Watson and nodded. He gave the Doctor one last glance, and went to the kitchen, calling for Mrs. Hudson.

The Doctor stood up and looked around, examining things in the room. "What a nice yellow smile on your wall. Brings the room together." Watson looked at the smile, and sighed. "So, Sherlock didn't fake his own death? How clever. How did he do that?"

Watson gave the Doctor a sharp look, "It better if that stayed a secret. I don't quiet believe you, and you could just be from the press. They are at us everyday, either for why we are together, or how Sherlock lived. If you are, please leave. I mean, really, can't we have any privacy?"

The doctor shook his head laughing, "No, my fine friend Watson, I am no reporter. I've never fancied a job of making up stories. But I'm a Time Lord-"

"Yes, you told us that already." Watson looked at the Doctor, "Prove to me you are who you say you are."

"Why of course!" The Doctor opened his trench coat, and pulled out what looked like a screwdriver. He clicked a button, and it made the weirdest buzzing sound, the tip lighting up blue. "A sonic screwdriver, the only of it's kind. A beauty isn't it?" Crack started to appear on the wall, and the Doctor's eyes widened. "I thought your ceiling was wooden. I'm so sorry!" He turned off the screwdriver, and put it back in his coat.

Watson was speechless. "How- what-"

"I have it!" Sherlock came in, a cup of tea in his hand. "He was sent here by Moriarty. That bastard! Why can't he ever leave us alone?"

Watson shook his head slowly, and looked up at Sherlock, "Yeah, no, I don't think he's an agent of Moriarty. I think he's telling the truth."

"Why? Watson, I taught you better than that!" Sherlock set down his mug, and started to tap his fingers on Watson's shoulder.

"Would you stop that?" John pulled from Sherlock, and pointed at the ceiling. "Just look."

Sherlock looked up, "Looks like," he gasped, "A crack in time and space! Oh god..."

The Doctor looked up, "What- oh. That's not good, not good at all."

"Moriarty showed us that once, two years ago, remember? He said something about needing to know about it soon." John said, "And the Doctor just put it there by accident... this can't be a coincidence."

"Oh no, if that's there then-" the Doctor started, but stopped as the wall came crashing down. The Doctor dived, pushing John and Sherlock out of the way.

"EX-TERM-I-NATE! EX-TERM-I-NATE!" Something cried from above them.

The Doctor cried in alarm as Sherlock gasped. "The Daleks! It's the bloody Daleks! We have to leave through the window!" The Doctor cried.

"I'm sorry but what?" John said.

"EX-TERM-I-NATE!" A blue Dalek said, pointing a whisk at the Doctor. John grabbed Sherlock's hand, and the the three of them, jumped out of the window.

"What about Mrs. Hudson?" John screamed.

"Don't worry about that!" Sherlock yelled back, "How do we survive the jump?"

"Well, you've done it once!" John yelled.

The three men yelled as they fell to their deaths. Suddenly, right before they hit the pavement, a beam of light hit them, and they froze in the air. The Doctor clapped in joy. "Captain, you've done it again!" He cried

"Why yes I have," a man's voice said from no where. "But you have to get inside before the Daleks get to you." The three men were pulled upward, and into a ship in the sky.

John and Sherlock fell down as they entered, their legs turning to jelly.

"This is too much." Sherlock said, and passed out.

"And that's saying something." John said breathlessly before he too, was subdued to darkness.


	3. Three

The Doctor looked over at Jack. "Where's your beds?"

"What the hell is this all about?" Jack asked as he and the Doctor lugged Sherlock and John onto a bench. "I was over at Torchwood doing very important stuff."

"Yes, yes, I know, making out with your boyfriend is very serious. I contacted you because the TARDIS was acting funny. I though you could help. THen it landed in Sherlock Holmes' flat-"

Jack pointed to Sherlock, and then to himself. "That's- Sherlock?" He straightened his coat, "Well then-"

"No time for flirting."

"I was just going to say hello when he wakes up." Jack said, frowning. "Anyway, continue."

"What more is there to say? I landed at his flat, and then some Daleks came, so we jumped out of a window. No big deal."

"Then why did you call me?" Jack went back to manning the controls, switching his ship to invisible mode so the Daleks couldn't get to them.

"BECAUSE MY TARDIS IS MISSING JACK!" The Doctor yelled. "_My_ TARDIS!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist." Jack said, raising the ship higher in the air. "We'll find it. But there is something more."

"Donna-"

"Always a girl isn't it Doctor?" Jack smiled devilishly.

"Aren't you funny?" The Doctor made a face, "May I remind you that I kissed you back?"

Jack stopped smiling, "Go on."

"This girl named Donna just came to my TARDIS in a wedding dress. SHe then helped me save the world, and refused my proposal to be my companion. People just don't refuse!"

"Like Micky?"

The Doctor flinched. "That's not the point. I like traveling alone, but a companion keeps me sane."

Jack was about to say, but Sherlock moaned. "John, I just had the weirdest dream." He sat up, and yelped, "Nevermind John. It isn't a dream."

Jack walked over, pressing autopilot on his ship. "Hi there, I'm-"

"Bisexual, from the future, and work at some high-end place. You flirt with everyone, and you just lost some one dear to you? A close friend? A romantic partner?" Sherlock walked over to Jack, looking down at his hand.

Jack pulled back his hand, "Nevermind, I don't like Sherlock."

"Do I even want to know how you deduced that?" THe Doctor asked.

Sherlock opened his mouth, but before he could tell Jack and the Doctor how he was able to deduce all that, John said, "Sherlock, shut up." His eyes were still closed as he said, "No Sherlock, I don't care about your deductions now, I want to know where my jam is!"

Sherlock gave a petty smile. He walked over to John, and patted him lightly. "John, John." John turned around, opening his eyes slightly, "You're sleeping talking again."

John sat up, "I was?" He looked around, "Oh my god Sherlock, where are we?"

Sherlock stopped smiling, and walked around as the Doctor helped John up, "We're on a spaceship John, please learn things."

"Says the man who doesn't know the solar system." John said, standing up. "And since you know so much about what is going on, can I ask you, why are we on this ship? Please tell me you did not put drugs in my tea again, or I will kill you."

"Sadly no drugs." Sherlock said. "Apparently what the Doctor said is true."

"Great." John said. He looked over at Jack, "Uh, who's that?"

"Oh, I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Jack walked over to John, sticking out his hand. "I'm guessing you're John Watson."

John shook his hand, "You would be right."

Sherlock frowned, "John, forgetting something?"

John turned to face Sherlock. "What?"

"Our relationship?"

John laughed, making the Doctor and Jack look at each other. "Oh, are you jealous Sherlock? Ha! Sherlock Holmes is jealous?" He gasped, "Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson!"

Sherlock shook his head, "She was downstairs at the café, luckily. I better phone her soon."

"Soon? You should phone her now!" John started to take out his phone, but the Doctor said, "It's best if we leave her out of this."

"What is going on?" John asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." Jack said.

John looked as Sherlock, and grabbed his hand, "Sherlock?"

Sherlock's eyes refocused on John, "Hmmm?"

"Deducing again, are we Holmes?" the Doctor said.

Jack looked at the Doctor, "Tell me everything. I'll park at Big Ben, but while we are going there, you need to tell me what is going on."

THe Doctor sighed, "I don't have choice, do I?"

Jack shook his head. "Speak Doctor, speak."

**A/N: Hello guys! Hope you like it so far. I've noticed that although this only have 3 chapters, I would appreciate it if I got some reviews for future chapters. I will no update unless I get at least 5 reviews!**


	4. Four

**Damn it! I lied! Well, here's chapter four.**

When Jack finally arrived at Big Ben, John, Sherlock and the Doctor had told Jack everything and the four of them we sitting down, drinking tea. "This is wonderful tea," John said, reaching to the pot for a fourth cup, "What is it?"

Jack turned around and smiled, "Harkness Grey, special blend."

Sherlock set down his cup, and stood up so fast, he almost flipped the table. When Jack looked at him angrily, he just shrugged it away. "Are you going to help us?"

"I don't know..."

The Doctor stood, "Please, for Rose." Jack spun around fast, his trench coat twirling around him like a cape. The Doctor and Jack stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Don't..." John warned, but Sherlock was already blinded by deductions.

"Rose would be someone both of them have felt a strong relationship for in the past. I would say that she is dead, but then Jack or the Doctor would be in deeper mourning, for this relationship was so powerful, that this girl ever survived something that most anyone can't."

"Sherlock, stop." John said, his hand clenching into a fist.

"I would say something that has to do with..." He looked at the Doctor's coat, which had a small scripture that said, 'Remember Bad Wolf'. "With Bad Wolf. She let you," he pointed at Jack, "survive, and changed how you," he pointed at the Doctor, "thought of her forever."

"Sherlock, that's enough," John said through tightened teeth, seeing the stone cold looks on Jack's and the Doctor's face.

"But soon, someone who was more important that either of you came along, and took her from you. Let's see, she seems like a daddy's girl, so I'm guessing her father. Being she likes men around her, she would stay close to someone that she can stay sturdy with. She left you, and no you can never see her again. Something with the TARDIS? No, no, no. Something with, uh, dimensions?"

There ware a few moments of silence, and then the Doctor pounced on Sherlock, his sonic screwdriver at Sherlock's neck. "Say that again," he growled, "say that again Sherlock, and I'll sonic your bloody head sky high!"

John and Jack gave each other a silent nod, and rushed to pry the Doctor off of Sherlock. Once everyone was back in their seats, John looked over at Sherlock. He had a cut on his head, and a bruise on his cheek, "How- why- you-"

Sherlock crossed his arms, looking over at Jack and the Doctor, who were talking quietly to themselves. "I was just making a deduction."

"Goddamn it Sherlock!" John slammed his fist on the table, making the three of them jump. Jack and the Doctor turned to them to see what was happening, "I know you like to impress people with your deduction, but have you ever heard that sometimes it's too soon?"

"The sooner someone get's over something the better." Sherlock said, looking down.

John put his face in his hands. "Oh, my god-" John stood up, "You know, ah-" He tried to put what he was feeling into words, "You- him-"

Suddenly Sherlock's phone rang. Sherlock sighed, turning away from a fuming John. "Must be Mycroft." I took out his phone, and look at who was phoning. "Or not." He pressed the receive button, and put the phone to his ear, "Yes Moriarty?"

John stiffened, and the Doctor turned. Jack went back to his station, his shoulders tight. "Sherlock, put it on speaker." John said softly and slowly.

Sherlock nodded, pressing another button, and throwing the phone on the table. "How did you know it was me, old friend?" Jim Moriarty's voice said on the other end.

"What other Anonymous phone calls do I get? What do you want. I'm in no mood for games." A drop of blood from his forehead fell on the phone, and Moriarty chuckled.

"Maybe I was calling to catch up." John's breathing darkened, and Moriarty laughed again, "On speaker phone I see. Here to HUMILATE ME IN FRONT OF YOUR FRIENDS HOLMES? Oh well, maybe I'll call sometime else, when trust has been regained-"

"If you can't tell me now, in front of John, then you can't tell me anything."

"Fine! I- I need your help." Moriarty grumbled, his voice muffled with embarrassment.

John laughed, "Our help? You need our help? If this some kind of bloody game you bastard? You think this is funny? I'll tell you what's funny you-"

Sherlock shot him a sharp look, silencing him. The Doctor leaned forward, his interest perking up. Jack turned around, his eyes slits. He leaned forward in his chair.

Another blood drop hit the phone, and Sherlock wiped his forehead with his scarf. "Go on, but let me remind you, I'm in the middle of another case with _another_ client."

"I need to meet with you. You and John only. Please, no one else."

"Look Sherlock, little Moriarty even using his manners!" John laughed, and leaned into the phone. "Did Mummy finally drill those manners into you."

Jack got up and whisked over to John, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Calm yourself, he's just testing you."

Moriarty was silent, and the Doctor could swear he heard a machine in the back round of the phone. "Mr. Moriarty." The Doctor said, "If I may interject."

"Who are you?" Moriarty said, his voice tightening ever so slightly. No one else in the ship caught it but Sherlock.

"The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor. Anyway, are you with someone?"

Moriarty's voice was dead as a doormat. "Sherlock meet me at 567d 78th Wentworth Street. Be there is 30 minutes, or don't come at all. But remember either way," Moriarty's voice became low, "I'll be ready for a kill." Moriarty hung up, and another blood drop hit the phone.

John was the first to recover, "Oh Sherlock, you're bleeding." John walked over, ripping off a piece of shirt. "Here, let me-"

Sherlock brushed John aside, and passed back and forth, Jack's eyes following him. "None of this makes sense. Moriarty wouldn't do any of those things. For one, he wouldn't _call _me. The way he would want to show his presence would be to kill someone, and hang their head by my door. What should I do? Should I go to him? Shouldn't I?"

The Doctor stopped Sherlock, and made him face him, "You know what we're going to do?"

Jack stood up, "Get our act together for sure. Starting with you John. You seem stressed, need a massage?"

The Doctor shot Jack a glare, "Not helping." He turned back to Sherlock, "We are going to 567d 78th Wentworth Street, and we are going to find out what is going on. Not only that, but _we are going to get my TARDIS back. _Understood?"

"Fine, but even though it might of sounded like Moriarty and I were friends-"

"Oh, don't worry, John over here made it sound like you weren't. I trust him a little more than you." Jack said, putting on his cap.

Sherlock ignored him, "We're not. And if he points a gun at you, don't worry, if he shoots, I'll be sure to take the bullet."

* * *

Moriartyflipped the phone shut, and threw it at a Dalek. It clunked off the hard metal shell, causing a dent. "Is. The. Deed. Done?" It asked.

"Yes, but not only does this plan not involve me killing anyone, it means I HAVE TO MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF."

"DO. As. We. Say. That. Is. All."

"Or what?" Moriarty laughed, walking away from the Dalek would was roaming free in his apartment.

"EX- TERM-I-NATE! EX-TERM-I-NATE!" The Dalek came closer to him, it's whisk pointing at him.

Moriarty was pressed up against the door. He fumbled to find the door knob, and when he got his hand around it, he tightened his grip, ready to turn it at a moment's notice. "I'm not afraid of your bloody whisk and plunger."

"Af-ter. The. Full. Trans-for-mation. You. Will." The Dalek pointed the whisk at Moriarty again, and right as the Dalek shot, Moriarty threw open the door, and ran into the streets.

* * *

**Okay, so this is first time that I've ever wrote with some sympathy (if any) for Moriarty. I am terrified of him, so if that slips in through any of the other works, I apologize upon my bias.**


	5. Five

John and Sherlock arrived holding hands, and the Doctor and Jack followed behind them closely. All but the Doctor was carrying guns, hidden in their pants. John looked around, "We are in the right spot, right time, where could this bastard be?" Just then, a red dot appeared in the middle of the Doctor's forehead. Jack and John pulled their guns, but Sherlock just sighed.

"Sebastian, if you were any more stupid, you'd fall off that building. You can put the sniper away." Sherlock turned to John, and put his hand on top of John gun, pushing it down. "No need for that."

The street was silent as Jack slowly put away his gun. The Doctor stood still, annoyance in his eyes. The red dot faded away, and from an alleyway a chilling voice said, "So you four decided to show up, did you?" Moriarty came from the shadows, his arms crossed.

John snickered at Jim's appearance His suit was in tatters,and he was missing his left shoe. "What happened to you? Fell through a grinder on the way here?" John laughed.

Moriarty stared at him with loathing, and a red dot appeared on his chest. Sherlock tensed, and went for his gun. "Oh no Sherlock, I wouldn't do that," Jim said, "Poor John would be dead quicker than you can pull the trigger."

"What is it with all these guns these days?" The Doctor cried in exasperation and looked over at Jack. Jack wasn't paying attention to the Doctor and was staring intently at the skies, trying to find this Sebastian man.

Jim walked up to John and whispered in his ear, "Make one more snide comment of yours, and I'll make sure Sebastian here ends your life quicker than you can blink. I suggest you keep your mouth shut." John stayed silent, his jaw set. His eyes blazed with anger, but he didn't dare say anything.

Jim walked over to the Doctor, and looked him up and down. "I was told about you. The Doctor, was it? You travel in a blue police box, was i right?"

The Doctor fiddled with his sonic screw driver, but Jim smiled, and shook his head, "Sir, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see," Moriarty circled around the four men like he was their herd dog, "If any of you even try to pull any tricks, John will fall to the ground with a perfect bullet hole right in his chest."

The Doctor put his screwdriver away, and stared Moriarty down. Jack was no longer looking up at the buildings put giving his full attention to the Doctor as he spoke. "How do you know that? I don't remember meeting you. Trust me, I would if I did."

Jim smiled slyly, "I have such wonderful informants. Let's just say they would love to meet the last of the Time Lords."

Jack's eyes widened and he ran to the Doctor, pushing him down. Sherlock grabbed hold of John's hand, pulling him down to the ground. There was no bullet, and most importantly no Sebastian Instead, the Daleks came from above the buildings, swarming around the four men on the ground.

Jim clapped his hands together, and stood beside a red Dalek. "My, Sherlock Holmes, I can't believe you would have fallen into a trap quite so easily. That fall must have really messed up your brain. Or were you so in love, that emotions have fogged up your brain?"

Sherlock growled, but made sure that John was safely underneath him. A black Dalek came from the crowd, and said "Rise-or-all-shall-be-ex-ter-min-at-ed."

The Doctor pushed Jack off of him, and got up, putting his hands behind his head. "Do as it says! I will _not _be loosing any of you today."

Jack got off the ground, brushed off his coat, and followed the Doctor's lead. After a moments hesitation, Sherlock and John followed suit. "All-who-are-need-ed-are-the-Doc-tor-and-Sher-lock -Holmes. Ex-term-i-nate-the-oth-ers."

The red Dalek pushed Moriarty forward toward John. The Daleks began to separate Sherlock and The Doctor, but Jack got in the middle. "No way. They stay with us."

There was a flash of light, and Jack screamed. He fell to the ground, twitching, and finally laying still. John gasped, and ran to him, pushing from Sherlock who tried to hold him back. "Let me help the man Sherlock, I'm the doctor here."

The Doctor took out his sonic screw driver and the Dalek's backed up, "Actually I am." He whipped around and pointed the screw driver at the red Dalek. It started to twitch, and then the blue light faded out.

"Not-poss-i-ble." The black Dalek said, and then cried, "Ex-term-i-nate-them-all!"

Jim held up his hands, "Wait. We had a deal."

"Daleks-ne-ver-make-pro-mi-ces-with-a-hu-man." The black Dalek aimed it's whisk at Jim, and charged it up to fire when Jack ran in front of the bolt, and took the hit. He screamed once again, and fell down again.

John ran at him again, and Sherlock didn't stop him. He was too stunned with the events that was happening around him. John fell to the ground and gave Jack mouth to mouth, "Bloody hell!" He cried, in between breaths.

The Doctor aimed his screwdriver at the black Dalek, and the rest of the 20 Daleks froze. "Now listen here, and listen carefully. Now I don't know why you are here, or why you want Sherlock and me. But I do know is that you have my TARDIS. _My TARDIS. _You all bloody well know I will do anything to get it back, even if it means I must commit genocide to do so. SO give me back my TARDIS or else _I _will exterminate you all."

The Daleks were silent for some time, and Jack gulped in a breath of air. John sat back, and sighed in relief. Jack smiled, and sat up, "You know you really didn't have to do that."

"You were dying Jack." John said, helping Jack up.

"No really. You didn't." Jack brushed off his coat, and walked over to Moriarty. Jack then punched Jim, and he crumpled to the ground. "_That_ was being a sick son of a bitch."

John walked over to Sherlock, who was silent with shock. John gabbed his hand, and patted it. Sherlock was _definitely _going to need some John time after this was over.

"_Well?_" the Doctor said, walking to the black Dalek, and pointed the screw driver right in his blue eye.

"Re-treat." The black Dalek said after a moment of hesitation. The Daleks rose into the air, ready to fly, but the Doctor turned his screwdriver on high, and let it ring. All the Daleks dropped to the ground, making it sound like a bomb had exploded. John and Sherlock watched in awe as the black Dalek almost backed up in fear.

"Oh no," The Doctor said, "Give me my TARDIS."

"The-Daleks-do-no-have-the-Doc-tor's-TAR-DIS. Some-one-much-strong-er-and-smart-er-does."

The Doctor backed away, and put his sonic screwdriver away, "That's odd, the Daleks never admit that they aren't superior. What's wrong this time? Who has made you _so _scared that you feel inferior to them?"

There was silence. Nothing moved, nothing spoke, no one even dared to breath to heavily. The only sound on the street were Jim's moans, and the wind.

Finally, a green Dalek came from the crowd, and said, "The-Mas-ter."

The Doctor's face drained of blood, and the Daleks fled, leaving the five men alone on the street.


	6. PUBLIC ANNOUNCMENT

**PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCMENT:**

**THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.**

**LOOK OVER AT MY PROFILE RIGHT NOW FOR SOME EXCITING UPCOMMING NEWS.**


End file.
